Technical Field
The invention relates to a rotor for an electrical machine and a manufacturing method for a rotor.
Description of the Related Art
From the prior art various permanent magnet rotors are of known art, wherein from the prior art a magnet carrier, on which magnets are arranged outboard is known. The magnets are, for example, held in their positions by means of plastic.
Thus EP 1 748 533 B1 discloses a permanent magnet rotor with a plastic cage, into which magnets can be inserted in the axial direction,
However, plastic cages, or other parts cast in plastic for purposes of securing the positions of the magnets, have a small load capacity, so that rotational speeds are limited, or large cross-sections are required so as to withstand the loads. The axial insertion of the magnets has also proved to be impractical since it is labour-intensive in production terms.